Lily's First Year
by Ava D. Kedavra
Summary: This is Lily's first year at Hogwarts and will feature the entire Potter/Weasley family in Hogwarts. There will be romance, fighting, and obvious rivalry.
1. Chapter 1

James and Albus Potter were often partners in crime when in came to family, after all no one could wind up or bully there family but them. So it must be said to how they were growing or how truly worried Lily looked that didn't say a word, and even helped her with her luggage trolley-there mother Ginny nearly popped her clogs at the sight. It was Lily's first year at Hogwarts and that morning she had changed her outfit six times before a very helpful James pointed out they were just going to put there robes on as soon as they got on the train, the ticking off he received from Rose Weasley turned his ears redder than a traffic light. Lily's cousins Roxanne and Rose had taken her under there wing, but the look on her face showed she wasn't convinced. She asked her Uncle Fred again about the sorting ceremony and James didn't even mention it was the ninth time.

"Oi! There's my boys, where you been?" A very cute boy in James year called from far away, and James went off with his friends. Lily almost followed before she remembered they weren't at home and she wasn't so young she had to do what they say anymore. Lily tried to find anymore of her family members, she had a lot of cousins and a lot of people who weren't actually family but were treated as, all she saw was very large teenagers talking and showing each other there chocolate frog cards. More than a few stared at her parents, which made her even more nervous.

"Lily, your a dead giveaway. Don't look scared, I promise it'll be fine." Her dad said, and to her horror she was holding his hand and had been the entire time. She pulled her hand away so fast it went careening into someone's face. She felt it hit, and immediately pulled her hand back and cradled it.

"Good shot Lily! I tought her everything she knows." Albus laughed, he was directing his conversation more to her friend Sage, who he seemed to be to fond of. Sage giggled, before she would have rolled her eyes.

"What is the meaning of this!" Draco Malfoy screamed, while his son Scorpius held his face. She had knocked him down, and his mother was wailing for a medec. People were gathering and Lily was panicking.

"It was an accident, I didn't mean to." To add to Lily's worst nightmare, she could feel tears stinging her eyes. "I never meant to punch you, or I would have punched you ages ago!" Albus laughed so loud, Tera's were stinging his eyes to. "I didn't mean it like that." Lily finished lamely.

"Mate it was an accident, let Hermoine take a look." Uncle Ron didn't seem to even blink, and Harry was already helping Scorpius's mother pick up her handbag.

"And why would I do that?" Asked Draco Malfoy in one of the most expensive looking suits she had ever seen, and she had met a lot of rich wizards at all the balls and banquets she had been to.

"Because I am certified in Wizarding Medication and Practise, and run a charity for magical beings and creatures. Obviously." Auntie Hermoine said in her no nonsense voice that usually used for children who won't eat there vegetables. She didn't wait for a reply before prying Scorpius's fingers away from his face, he was Ching quite a lot and was already showing a bruise. At this revelation his mother threw her purse again, and began yelling. His father and Lily's family had words, and Roxanne realized she forgot all the work she did for fun over the holidays which she was hoping to show her teacher. Uncle Percy later remarked that it was the most fun he had in years, as he got to hear his brothers make several wonderful points about why Sytherins are idiots, and still uses the when he discusses the demerits of each house with Horace Slughorn.

Lily sat in her train car seat mortified, and still shaking. Despite Sage and RoseMary assuring her that no one really saw any of it, and that it was fine she was still distraught. Several people were looking at them through the door, and more were gathering to whisper. Sage closed the blinds firmly and looked meaningfully at the rest of the girls in the train car.

"Look, me and sister have to live down the names Sage and RoseMary. Roxanne fell down the stairs and everyone saw her knickers, and Rose turned a date with a very hot Ravenclaw because she got such a massive spot on her face that it petrified the nurse. Everyone has embarrassing stuff, so just live with it. Or you could live with your parents forever and never leave the house." Sage said very strongly, while Rose stuttered about how her spot wasn't that bad.

"Yeah that doesn't make me feel better, it's like choosing between Askaban and Ant Mrytle." Lily said while unwrapping her sandwich.

"Askaban!" Rose and Roxanne said at the same time, which made them all laugh.

"Wait, you said no one saw my knickers!" The girls laughed and talked for an hour before Rose and Roxanne had to study, and Sage And Rosemary had to mingle. If that doesn't say everything you need to know about there priorities, then Rose almost losing her mind over a thrilling equation does. RoseMary and Sage were twins, and they spent so much time in Ireland that they always were with each other and didn't need anyone else. Rose and Roxanne had grown up more sisters than cousins, and although they always included Lily she didn't always fit in. They both loved school, and they both had enough personality to get on anywhere. Lily was always slightly awkward, her red hair was so bushy she lost a brush in it more then once, and she was so tall that she stuck out like a sore thumb. Her growth spurt meant she was always getting handmidowns from relatives, and she had no identy of her own. Or at least that's how she felt.

She walked up slowly, took a deep breath, and counted to three before opening the train car door. When she did a group of haughty faced boys looked at her with such contempt she just about turned around and ran.

"Scorpius, may I talk to you for a moment...please and thank you." She said meekly, keeping her eyes his shiny shoes. Her dad had a pair like that, he wore them when he had to go somewhere fancy, and mum usually had to pull him kicking and screaming. The thought of him complaining about having to wear proper clothes made her happy and homesick.

"What are you gonna do, go nuts again Potter?" Said a boy with a sneere that could give James a run for him money.

"I didn't go nuts, and making fun of mental illness is not only wrong, but socially irresponsibly."

The four boys went slack jawed, and she felt a strange feeling.

"Right, well don't just sit there. I only want a word in the hall, your friends can watch from in here." She didn't wait for an answer, but simply moved aside so he could walk. To her surprise, he did. And shut the door after her, there was that feeling again.

"Well, what is it then?" His pale skin showed a bruise, although not much else besides sharp cheekbones and perfect skin.

"I just wanted to say sorry, I panicked when I realized I was still holding my dads hand and really didn't mean to clobber you." She said quickly, then relazing the first part of what she said she blushed as red as her hair.

"Oh...that's fine, well it's not. But I guess I'll live, and I least I know what kinda right hook you got just in case I need backup in a pinch." Scorpius smirked, and didn't say anything else before getting back to his friends. How strange, do no boys have good manners? She didn't realize she was still smiling until she was back in her seat three hours later.


	2. Chapter 2

Lily was sat with her cousins Molly and Lucy in the library, trying to work out her potions work without having to ask for help. The sisters took after there dad Uncle Percy, or at least that's what her dad said. They were currently so immersed in a book that she produce a patronus and they wouldn't notice. Molly and Lucy were a year apart, but had already been very close. They were two peas in a pod, and finished each other sentences more than the Finnigan twins. Sage and Rosemary were supposed to be joining them, but the twins were so happy to be in charms club they have been losing track of time.

The first week of school had passed so quickly, that when Lily wrote to her parents she couldn't even remember what happened on what day. She had been sorted into Gryffindor, and such relief she felt she didn't even fight with her brothers for teasing her. Finding her classes was much harder then expected, even with all the help she got. She realized how many people knew who she was on her second day, she couldn't walk down the hall without at least three people waving, and at least one offering to help her to class. So many different kids all ages, and houses knew her family. It was nice, but she felt even more self conscious. It wasn't like at home, and even though most people were nice, she was very homesick. She also noticed just how young she was, she was ways the baby of the family. Last for everything, always in someone else's clothes, always with school books that she didn't get to break in. She didn't even realize that all the girls thought to bring a nice dress, perfume, and even had grown up pyjamas, until she got to her room. They were all showing each other brush and mirror sets. That looked like things her older cousins had, and even hair bows and pretty barretts. She brought her old comb, and her flannel pyjamas. She felt silly, and a little stupid when she saw even her own cousins had a nightstand full of pretty things. Lily made sure to hide her special blanket, although she did miss it at night. She luckily got a room with Sage and RoseMary, and two other girls from there year. A nice girl named Sarah, and a very serious quidditch fan called Cecily.

The first weekend of school her parents were holding a party for all of Hogwarts on there manors grounds. It was always her favourite, there was different people every year, and all sorts of wizards would come. She met a lovely pack of werewolves last year who she still pen pals with. All day they would stay outside and swim, play, sing, and talk. And at night everyone would eat, and people would tell stories. She had asked Cecily and Sarah to come with her and the twins for a special sleepover, and she was so very excited to have her own friends. When she told her brother that they were coming to sleepover, James went a weird shade. He never used to, Sage and Rosemary have slept over loads, and they even stayed with there family in Ireland to see the Quidditch Cup.

Lily was walking down the hall to send her mother an owl, she had already sent out her own Princess, a lovely little snowy owl, to her Aunt Fluer. There wasn't anyone around, and without kids in the hall it made the castle look even bigger if that's possible. She went into the owlery, and Scorpius was trying to coax his little owl out of its bed. He was cooing at it funnily, and she couldn't help but giggle. He whipped around so fast he tripped, not used to his school robes, and fell into a pile of hay. This made her laugh even harder, and to her surprise he laughed to.

"Are you okay?" Lily asked, wiping tears from her eyes. She outstretched her hand, and he grabbed it, pulling himself up.

"Yes, of course." Scorpius was now picking a few stray owl feathers out of his hair. He smiled somewhat sheepishly, and went back to his owl. "Thanks, don't you have an owl?" The little owl was even more positive he want leaving his nook, and backed in further. A proud owl hooted at him, then looked away.

"Yes, but I am rather chatty. And if I don't tell my mum who all I'm bringing home with me, I'll have a howler." Lily said, picking a sturdy looking owl.

"Ah, yes. The famous Potter party, I assume my family's invite got lost in the mail?" He said jokingly, but there was a harshness to his voice. Lily blinked, and looked over at him.

"There are no invitations, everyone knows that. Literally anyone can come, that's kinda the whole point of it. Or I don't really know if it has a point, just something my parents do."

Scorpius looked at her like he didn't believe her. "I hope you don't think your not invited, ask anyone!" Lily couldn't believe anyone would think that, didn't his family chat with other families.

"Is that really true? Then why don't any Sytherins come?" Scorpius asked, with his arms crossed.

"Um, I hope you know it's a lot of adults to. So you can't just choose fiends based on sorting houses. And there are loads of Sytherins, youngs ones and really really old ones." Lily's owl flew off, she had written her mother a long letter, and asked to go shopping for clothes. Something she had never done before, usually she wore whatever showed up in her closet, and wasn't to bothered with it. But she decided at dinner, she had grown up a fair bit, and wanted to act like it.

"I...all my friends think we're not invited. Even my dad, your not winding me up are you?" Scorpius whispered this, as if it were a terrible secret.

"Why would I do that? And besides ask anyone, you can write my mum if you like. And if you need any more assurance, I officially invite you, we're the big house on the end of Ottery . Come whenever, with whoever." Lily was aware of how awkward she was.

"Perhaps I will, can ask you something?" He asked hesitantly, seemingly deciding she wasn't trying to embarrass him.

"...Sure."

"Do you really have a lake with mermaids, and hippogriffs, and even a three headed dog?" Scorpius asked eagerly.

"Um, well we have a lot of friends stay with us. Aunt Hermoine helps out a lot of creatures and magical beings, and they end up staying with us sometimes. Mermaids have come up to the lake sometimes, but only on occasion. We have eight hippogriffs, but they stay in the forest mostly. Oh, we did have a littler of three headed dogs staying with us until they could be home, I cried when they went." Lily said, as if this was all perfectly normal.

"Wow, I asked for a cat once and my mum thought I was mad. They just let me have an owl, and I picked this one train her myself. I think I bit of more then I could chew." Scorpius was looking at Lily in a whole new light, if she knew having a herd of hippogriffs made you instantly cool, she would have told that story a lot more then she did.

"You should ask Hagrid, he takes care of all our friends. I bet he could help you a lot, he knows everything about animals." Lily said. "Do you want me to write him a note, he's one of my god parents, so it won't be weird writing to a teacher." Lily had noticed had weird people that it was how well she knew all her teachers, and had started calling them Professor so as to not stand out.

"That giant is your god parent? Cool! That be great, thanks Lily." To both ere surprise, he hugged her. They were both very embarrass, although Scorpius seemed worse off. They said goodnight awkwardly and both practically ran in the opposite direction from each other.

On her way back down the hall, she saw Sage and Rosemary not laying down at all. The twins were with her brother Albus and his friend David. They were sitting with other kids from there year, but she didn't know there names off by heart. If all of them were getting together, why didn't they come get her? They were supposedly in bed with headaches, she had even offered to go steal them some food from the kitchens. She could barely hear what they were saying, but she didn't feel like going over. She ran back to her room, and ripped back the girls covers and threw there pillows out from where they made it look like they were sleeping. She got into bed, but didn't sleep. Why did they lie to her? She knew she wasn't exactly popular, but she was nice, didn't that count as good anymore? They finally came in, and stopped dead when they saw there decoys on the ground.

"You don't think she saw did you?" Sage said nervously, picking up her pillows.

"Who else would've done that, I told you we should have just mentioned it. Now it's gonna seem like a big deal." Rosemary was biting her nails, something she did when she was nervous. This gave Lily a weird kind of satisfaction.

"We'll we cant mention it, you know how funny she is. Well have to wait for her to throw a tantrum about it." Lily couldn't believe her ears, was she really like that? And was that how people saw, and none said anything.

"Dont be mean." The sound was muffled, as they were putting on there nightgowns.

"What's the point of sharing a brain if you don't know when I'm being mean or not?"

There was a sound of a pillow being thrown, and although the girls talked quietly for a bit, there didn't mention Lily again. For the first time since she got here, she pulled out her blanket noiselessly and hugged it tight. If being left out could make her cry, she was certainly a little girl still.

When Lily came down to the common room on Friday morning everyone was talking about quidditch tryouts, and James was going to try out again. He had been beater last year, and this would hopefully be no expcetion. Albus was also going to try out, it seemed everyone except her. Truthfully she loved flying on her broomstick, but never really thought about playing quidditch properly. While everyone either caught up on homework, or talked tactics for the Gryffindor team, Lily sat and waited for anyone to notice her. She hasn't realized she was invisible, or how it happened. It seemed she was always tagging along, or helping someone out. And she never rocked the boat, shedding realize she faded into the background. She turned and left the common room, saddened. As she was coming out Sarah was coming in.

"Hey roomie, they have all these new clubs to join! I know you didn't want to do charms, but do you think you would join some clubs with me? They have some awesome ones, and you can earn extra credit!" Sarah was so excited, and she had the list of clubs. Lily had never said she didn't want to charms clubs, she just wasn't asked. Was the only time she did anything was when she was told to?

"That sounds great, I would love to join some things. Can I see the list?"

After morning classes Lily went up to her room to fix her hair, potions had left her frazzled and the steam made her already frizzy hair stand on end.

She looked at the list, she didn't even know what she was interested in. Perhaps Hagrids class, he was doing an adventure club. That sounded fun, and she loved the forest. There was also a book club she decided to join, as well as Sewing with could make all your own clothes, and since Sarah was rather poor so she thought it would be fun and she could seen a fancy dress to her sister. Sarah was in a lot of things, and never borrowed anything from anyone. Even though her cauldron was over 10 years old and made a weird rattling after being fixed so much, she wouldn't ever use Lily's and Lily knew now to never offer. She was even funny about staying at there house this weekend.

When Lily went to sign up for clubs, she saw with delight how filled Hargirds clubs was, she put her name in for her clubs and went to class. She couldn't get rid of the nagging feeling in her gut, Sage and RoseMary walked on eggshells all day. She wanted to yell at them, and yet apologize for not being good enough. She hated both thoughts, and just wanted to forget all about it- but she coudn't. When Lily was walking back, she took a different route to avoid Sage, and came across her cousin Molly snogging the team captain of Ravenclaws quidditch team! She nearly burst out laughing, she ran back to her dorms. She couldn't wait to take the Mickey out of Molly, but only in secret. When she got to her room, James and Albus were waiting outside.

"Oi, aren't you ready? We're leaving in like 5 minutes!" James said, snacking on a treat from the elf that came to collect them.

"Kreacher! Oh it's so good to see, I thought I told you to take it easy. You shouldn't have come such along way!" She said, hugging him. He had on a black robe, and a necklace he never took off. Lily had always been his favourite, besides Aunt Hermonie, who was a sort of god to elves. She always listened to him, and never gave him lip. He was head of the house elves in there house, they had accumulated around 13 now, and he kept there manor, and two vacation homes in perfect order. He used to check on her every night, and always checked for monsters under her bed with a straight face.

"Now you sound just like Lady Ginny, it is very good to see you. I brought Sparkle with me at her request, and she is so excited to see you. She has just went to see her brother in the kitchens. Oh, you look well. The Lady and Lord will be so happy to see you, we have all missed you." Kreacher said, in his toady voice. Reacher had been with dad for ages, and was so happy when he bought the manor, he hasn't called them anything but The Lord and lady of the manor since.

"We are on a stict schedule, we leave in exactly three minutes. Oh dear, that boys pants are so low, I must have a word.." And with that, Kreacher went to give a 3rd year a ticking off.


End file.
